


After Forever

by Faith444



Series: Faith's Fast and The Furious Story [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith444/pseuds/Faith444
Summary: Set during Fast Five in Rio, right after the job Vince arranged. Just altered the story a bit and added Faith in it. Faith spent a great deal of her life living with the Fast and the Furious gang (see previous stories). She never became a slayer. She helped freeing Dom and fled with them.
Series: Faith's Fast and The Furious Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553911
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own the characters Brandon and Jason, all the others are not mine to take credit for.  
Judy and Chris were created by a friend of mine.

Faith watched around the improvised table while she munched down on the food that one of Vince’s friends had brought them. She wondered what she was even doing here. Judy still completely ignored her, treating her like she didn’t exist. Mia tried to do the same, but Faith noticed the younger girl glance her way every now and then. She guessed that Mia was trying to follow her best friend and sister in her way of acting but having more difficulties with keeping it up.

Faith felt anger bubble up inside of her. Why did the two youngsters always have to be so persistently stubborn! Why didn’t they just answer if she asked them something instead of treating her like she was air! They were just happily chatting along with Dominic and the others, discussing their next move. Faith had retreated to keeping quiet and on the background, too tired to confront anyone. No one bothered to ask Faith what she thought of any of this. She just tagged along, desperately trying to hold on to the only family she had ever known.

Even Dominic seemed to ignore her now. He was probably glad not to have to travel alone with her anymore. They hadn’t spoken much on the road but when they occasionally did she had barked him down. Making snippy comments and angering him. When she thought about it, she didn’t really mean to piss him off. She was sorry for it, but her lips couldn’t form the words to apologize to him. She tried to block out any emotion that she should be feeling. Because she knew if she would let it in there was no stopping it. She didn’t want to feel the pain, the hurt, the loss. So for now she was angry most of the time. Angry and tired. She couldn’t pinpoint her anger to anything specific. Angry at the world, angry at herself, angry at him…It was draining her of the energy that she could spend so much better.

Faith watched Vincent get up from his spot on the crate that was turned upside down, functioning as a chair. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him five years ago. He had matured a lot, gotten bigger, older. He was still muscular, but he also had formed something of a belly. He was a dad now, and a husband. When Faith looked at him she felt jealousy creeping inside of her. He had found something that she could never have. He had run away, leaving her behind and he had built up a live for himself. He had a family of his own and he was happy.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to have it. She envied him. Faith new that they would probably never have worked out. Hell she didn’t even have wanted that in the end. It was just that he had found his place in this world. She thought she had, until…

Faith stood up, she needed to pee…again, and she wanted to see what Vince was doing. He seemed to be nervous ever since they returned to the others. She wasn’t really sure what had happened this afternoon. When she and Vince left the place where they were all supposed to deliver the cars, the men of Reyes weren’t happy. Vince and she had been the only ones who had shown up at the place. They had questioned them. Vince had to take in the most of their displeasure. Receiving some blows and yelling.

He had talked to them and Faith didn’t know what he promised them but they let them go eventually. She wasn’t arguing with that, but she thought it was weird. Vince, of course, didn’t want to let her in on what was going on. No one ever wanted her to know, they just figured she would be in the way and she would blow things. Faith had crossed her arms and sulked for a while until she decided that, because he wasn’t going to tell anything and she couldn’t find it in her to persistently keep asking about it, she’d better make some small talk to lift the air. Only Vince didn’t feel like that. He answered her curtly and she gave up.

When Faith walked into the garage she noticed Vince standing over one of the cars. The brunette walked up to him to see what he was doing. She looked over his shoulder. “What are you looking for?” She figured he hadn’t heard her coming because he jumped when she spoke.

“Nothing.” Vincent turned with his back against the car, facing the girl in front of him.

“Doesn’t look like nothing. You seemed to be searching.”

“It’s nothing Faith. Go back inside and mind your own business.”

“No I won’t. This is my business.” Faith pointed a finger to his chest. “You.” Tapping him with her finger. “You made it my business.”

“As I recall, You insisted on driving with me.”

“Well if you hadn’t been so stupid to mess up there wouldn’t be anything going on.”

“Damn it woman. You don’t even know what you are talking about.” Vince had turned around to continue the search he had done before Faith disturbed him.

“Then just tell me!” She said exasperated.

“Keep it down will you.” Vince warned her.

Faith sighed. “Maybe I can help. I’m not the useless bitch you think I am.”

Vincent turned around to look at her. “I don’t think you are.”

Faith watched and waited for him to continue because the man looked like he wanted to say something more.

Vince turned back around to the car again. His hand gliding along the computer system that had been built in. Time was of the essence. “I’m trying to locate a chip. Reyes wants it back.”

“This wasn’t about the cars in the first place was it?” Faith had known something was off, the feeling in her gut had told her. “It had always been about the chip.” It wasn’t as much of a question as well as a statement.

“I didn’t know. I thought it was for the cars.” Vince grunted, looking at her again. Faith gave him a doubtful look.

“I swear, I didn’t know!”

The brunette crossed her arms. “So what do we do now?”

“We do nothing. You just go back in there and pretend you know of nothing. I’ll handle this.”

“Yeah, cause you’ve been handling it so well up until now.” Faith snorted.

Vince didn’t respond to her comment but held the little chip triumphantly in front of her face.

At the same moment Dominic decided to check up on them. He wondered what was keeping them so long. When he had heard raised voices he decided to see if everything was alright. Now he saw Vince take some microchip from the car he started to believe that Brian was right. Vince wasn’t as clean as he had hoped. And what about Faith? What was her position in this? “Almost wish I didn’t see it. Almost.” Both Vince and Faith jumped when they heard him, confirming him of their guilty conscience.

“Wait.” Vince said while he hold up his hands in surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter **

Chris supported her while she climbed up through the window. Turning around Faith stuck out her hand to help him up. Glancing sideways she noticed Judy giving her a vile look. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, her eyes said it all. If looks could kill you, Faith was sure she wouldn’t be standing here. But Judy also knew they needed to get out of here, there was no time to tell her to back off.

With joint effort they easily helped Chris up and made a run for it just in time. Inside shots from machines guns could be heard. Faith could be wrong, but these guys didn’t look anything like police. Probably Reyes men had found out that Vince wasn’t going to deliver the chip with the delivery schedule on it to them. Without too much effort Brian had found out what was on it. She had to admit that sometimes it came in handy that he used to be FBI.

Crisscrossing small alleys, climbing steps, jumping down ledges Faith made her way through the favela. She had lost the others on the way. She could only tell that they were still around somewhere by the commotion that came from further down the city.

Bullets flying left and right beside her. Voices yelling in a language she wasn’t familiar with. Faith ducked behind a wall, gathering her breath. She realized this wasn’t an option when she saw a heavily armored cop rounded the corner and point his gun directly at her when he noticed her. Great, so there were two camps trying to hunt them down.

Faith fled again, running for her life. She knew Reyes men wouldn’t hesitate to kill. She wasn’t too sure what the cops would do when they found her. She didn’t know what orders they had gotten. But by the looks of it, they wouldn’t stop at least in trying to hurt her.

So when the pain settled in her left hip she didn’t know from which camp the unfriendly fire had come. A burning flash spread through Faith while she stumbled and dived forward on the uneven, stony surface. She glided a few feet forward in her landing. Her head bounced back from the concrete floor as the brunette tried to look behind her.

Her body couldn’t agree upon what part of her was hurt the most so it settled for alternating between the gunshot wound and the burning abrasions on her face, arms, belly and what else was damaged on her forced landing.

Faith tried to get back on her feet as fast as she could, noticing that her pursuers where luckily just a little further away then she had thought. She still had time to make it out of here. She started running again, grinding her teeth to subdue the pain she felt. Faith managed to slowly put a greater distance between her and her followers. Commotion settled down. She hoped the others made it out safely too.

When she reached the outer circle of the favela’s the tired brunette slowed down, guessing it was safe for now. Probing her hip she noticed the bullet had only gazed her side. Well…gazed her deep, but it wasn’t stuck inside her. Which on one hand was a good thing, but on the other hand it made her blood stream freely, making her jeans all sticky.

She felt like she had been through the wringer. Looking at herself she realized that she didn’t only feel like shit, she looked like it too. Had her clothes been looking like hand-me-downs before, now they looked like she picked them out of the garbage can. Her dive on the floor had created several holes where they shouldn’t have been. Blood stains marking it all over.

Sighing Faith moved on again. A throbbing headache settled in between her temples. Reaching up with her hand to her face she felt the graze on the right side of her head. It covered part of the bump that had formed after the bouncing of her head. Retracting her finger, it was decorated in blood. She felt a little light headed as she pushed herself on, not sure how much more she could take.

Faith thought she heard familiar voices. The girl scanned the area and spotted Mia and Brian a little further down the street. She hurried towards them.

“Faith!” Mia gasped while she looked to the figure that was approaching her. Her hand slowly covered her open mouth.

“Are you okay?” Faith asked concerned, checking if she could spot any injuries first on Mia then on Brian.

“We are fine.” Brian said while he looked at Mia for conformation. She nodded at him that she was fine. “How about you?” Brian touched Faith’s shoulder in concern.

“Don’t worry. It looks worse than it is, just a few gazes.” Faith forced a half smile on her face.

They turned around when they heard more familiar voices coming their way. Dominic, Judy and Chris made their way over to them.

“Good, you are all here. We need to move on.” Dom insisted after giving everyone a quick glance. His eyes resting on Faith a little longer, she unconsciously averted her eyes from him.

Judy led the way with Mia right beside her, their guys in hot pursuit.

Dom fell down the line and came to walk besides Faith. “Are you okay?”

Faith nodded to him in confirmation.

“You look like hell.”

“Just a shower and it looks a lot better.” Faith said toneless.

“Faith…” Dom stopped her by grabbing her arm and turning her so she was facing him. With his other hand he reached for her hip to keep her in place.

Faith pulled herself out of his grasp. “Piss off Dom!” She snapped at him. Faith turned away from Dominic, biting her lip to smother the cry that otherwise would escape her when he had put his hand on her gunshot injury. Faith stomped away, closing the gap that had formed between them and the other four.

Dominic watched the brunette in concern. He could never figure out if she really was okay, she always said she was, even when she wasn’t…especially when she wasn’t. Why did she always have to complicate things? He didn’t have time to worry too much about her right now. Their first concern was to create as much distance between Reyes men, the police and themselves. As long as everyone could move on, they would be fine.

Faith felt a stinging pain form slowly in her lower abdomen as they moved on in a pretty high pace. Concern grew when the pain increased the longer she kept walking. She hadn’t had a checkup ever since the last time with Br…13 weeks ago. What if things weren’t fine? She promised him this time she would do better. She needed this kid to be born healthy, she promised. But knowing her history of pregnancy and miscarrying didn’t settle her mind down. Boy would he have been pissed off at her. The moment he had turned her back to her she had let herself down on a dangerous road. Not taking care of herself and thus, not off the baby. Had he been here he would have been furious. A little smile settled on her face, quickly to be replaced by her eyes watering up. She shouldn’t think about it. It was useless! He should have been here right beside her! Damn asshole!

Dominic noticed Faith falling behind, not able to keep up with the high tempo they were keeping. They made their way out of the sewer system, breathing in the fresh air again. Their shoes and pants were soaked, but with the hot weather that would be the least of their concern.

“They’re gonna be looking for the six of us together now. We need to split up.” Dominic announced. Dominic looked to Chris and Judy. “You two go East.”

Judy opened her mouth in protest but Chris put a hand on her arm to keep her down.

Dominic turned around and pointed to Brian and Mia. “You and Mia head south, take Faith with you. I’ll lead them away.”

Faith looked up when she heard her name. Great, now she was being dropped off with Mia and Brian.

Mia shook her head in protest to Dom’s words. “No.”

Brian turned around to face Mia. “Dom’s right. Look how lucky we just got. What happens next time. We’ve no choice but to split up.”

“I’m pregnant. I already lost my family once. I’m not going through that again.”

Brian stares at Mia in disbelieve. “Are you kidding me?”

Mia shakes her head. “No.” she smiled as Brian closed the gap between them, kissed her and pulled her in a hug.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Brian promised her. “Okay.” He lay his hand protectively around Mia’s waist as they turned towards the others.

“Dom…promise me we stick together?” Mia asked almost pleading.

Dominic turned around towards them and a small smile spread arounds his lips. “I promise.” He walked over to the two lovers and wrapped them in a hug. “Our family just got bigger.” He said, trying to keep the emotions down.

Faith watched as Dominic sealed his blessings with the hug. There had only been a few times she had seen the guy in tears or close to it and this was one of those moments. Judy joined in on the hug while scolding her sister for not telling her sooner. Faith kept her distance. A mixture of emotions settled down on her. She envied them. Yeah, this wasn’t excellent timing to become pregnant, being on the run and all. But at least they had each other. She refused to think of her own situation. She was getting angry again. Faith sighed and walked a little to the side, sitting herself down on a big boulder while the others argued about splitting up or not. She couldn’t care, for all she knew they would just leave her alone on this boulder.

Faith wished she could be happy for Mia. The young woman deserved some happiness in her life. She was right, she had lived too long without her family and now she found them she wanted to keep them together.

Faith understood, if there would have been any chance…but she didn’t have the option. What was supposed to be her family was ripped apart even before it had a chance of becoming one. Unconsciously Faith put her hand on her belly rubbing it. A sting in her side made her shift her hand to the wound. She closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded and a little nauseous. A hand on her shoulder made her snap out of her trance.

Chris was kneeling down in front of her. “Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

Faith nodded slowly. “Yeah, I just need some rest.”

Chris eyed her suspicious.

“Really, I’m fine.” Faith pushed herself off from the rock. Chris quickly supported her when he noticed her unsteadiness. Faith moved out of his grip as soon as she felt steady enough. “So, what did we decided?”

“We’re staying together.” Dominic told her. “Let’s get moving.”


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter **

Faith walked over to the showers. She felt dirty. Dirty and tired. After she cleaned up she would love to sleep for at least a week. She turned on the waterjet and carefully pulled off her clothes. She wasn’t looking forward to putting them on after the shower again, but since she didn’t bring anything else she didn’t have a lot of options.

Faith stepped under the cold shower and let the stinging feeling of the water on her wounds numb her body. She just waited until her body got used to it. Staring down at the water flowing away down the drain she noticed it wasn’t red or brown anymore. She turned off the tab and stepped out of the shower. The brunette was surprised to find a towel on top of a stack of new clothes waiting for her. The old ones magically disappeared. Faith wrapped herself in the large towel and dried of her body. The wound on her hip was still bleeding, it needed to be stitched. She doubted if Mia would want to do it, but she was the best for the job.

Faith walked up to the pregnant woman who was sitting on a couch. “Mia. Can I ask you a favor?”

The tall brunette looked up to the smaller girl, waiting for her to ask her question.

“Can you stich me up?”

Mia stood up and walked over to the table to grab the medical kit Dominic had found. “Come here.”

Faith walked over towards her and looked while the girl rummaged through the kit until she found needle and a thread.

“Where?”

Faith lifted her t-shirt, she hadn’t pulled up the new pants completely so Mia could check it out.

“Figures.”

Faith gave her an inquisitive look.

“The holes and the blood in your pants.” Mia explained. She sat down in the chair and pulled at Faith a little to get her in a good angle to do her work.


End file.
